Juegos del corazon
by cai0l
Summary: Ginny descubrirá que bajo esa mascara de niño malo se encuentra todo un misterio y a decir verdad no ha olvidado del todo al Potter cararajada..¿Que hara cuando tiene atenciones de parte de los dos? ¿Y algunas de estas un poco desenfrenadas? Cap 8!
1. Preparandose

CAPITULO 1 

PREPARANDOSE

-has notado algun cambio?- pregunto una joven con el pelo castaño

-no, todavia no-le contestaba una pelirroja

-ayy! Esta cosa no sirve!!-le decia la castaña

-no te desesperes, es lago lento, Hermione-le decia con una sonrisa

-ahh..algo nada mas?...-la pelirroja la miro con una mueca

-sabes, esta fiesta es rara, tenemos que ir por nuestra cuenta, sin pareja ¿con quien vamos a bailar?-continuo Hermione

-jajaja, creo que alla te lo van a pedir...isto ya cambio ya tienes todo tu cabello liso ¿nos vamos?

-al fin! Que desespere es esto, si en esto consiste en verme hermosa y bella...pss sii si vale la pena jajaja, gracias Ginny ¿crees que venga Viktor?-desvia la mirada

-no , no, no..no me digas que sigues pensando en el . Es un hijodela...ojala y no venga.-

_-jaja-rio sarcastica Hermione-solo una tonta como yo te pudo haber creido eso._

_-no eres tonta ¿Por que no me crees?- Viktor la miro con ojos expresivos_

_-no Viktor, esta vez no, no me pongas esos ojos-le apunto con el dedo_

_Viktor la siguio mirando tiernamente - sabes que eres todo para mi si tu te vas yo no se que haria-_

_Hermione le sonrio, Viktor le poso una mano en la mejilla y se la acaricio, sus labios se acercaban._

_-Viktor! Viktor! dulzura!- se oyo una voz chillona por el pasillo. Hermione lo empujo y abrio la puerta.  
(en verdad no por que ya estaba abierta). Ahi parada habia una joven vestida con un vestido azul transparentoso, entallado...Hermione hizo una mueca descortes._

_-¿Dulzura?-pregunto Hermione viendo a Viktor que solo hizo una mueca de "no se que le pasa a esta vieja". la joven guera ojos azules y piernas largas poso una mano en la cintura con una mirada de asco a Hermione._

_-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto con una sonrisa falsa_

_Hermione sonrio maliciosa...-su novia ¿y tu?-_

_-novia?! novia?! bueno Viktor que crees que soy yo eh¿que es esto?!!!!!-la joven puso los ojos en orbita_

_Viktor solo se movio los hombros y puso los brazos en "no se, nome preguntes a mi". Hermione no queria ver tenia bastante, salio del cuarto dandole un empujon a la joven con el hombro, ello solo dio un gritito "ayy!!"_

_-Hermione!! espera!- Viktor grito-¡¡espera!! La detuvo con un brazo._

_-que?- dijo malhumorada-¿vas a empezar con tu choro de yo t quiero a ti, no se quien es ella, enserio la vijea esta loca?-_

_-si quieres no lo digo- sonrio Viktor descaradamente. Hermione dio un respiro como para darse fuerzas y empezo- No te atrevas a a llamarme!! ni a mandarme cartas! ya te lo acepte dos veces!! PERO YA!!! me has tomado como tu tonta y YA ME HARTE!!-_

_-ESPERA!!-luego bajo la voz Viktor- tu nunca has querido tener algo serio conmigo, no me has dejado tocarte- y le paso una mirada desnudadora. Hermione solo cruzo los brazos pero tenia la cara a punto de explotar._

_-Tocarme?!!! lo unico que quieres es eso verdad?? Pues yo no te lo voy a dar!! si quieres regresa con tu chicuela hacer lo que se te inche la gana, si esa es una relacion seria para ti...¿Quien te crees?- dijo Hermione._

_Dio media vuelta dando la espalda y dejo a Viktor sin habla y pensando "¿Quien se cree ella?" y luego en un suspiro dijo- vieja amargada¿quien se cree ella?, no se como me gusto- luego entro al cuarto diciendo -Ann te tengo que explicar bien las cosas, yo te quiero a ti , esa esta loca-  
Hermione comenzo a llorar por el pasillo, habia oido todo._

Al recordar esto, Hermione rio "que tonta fui al aguantar tanto".

-entonces¿que? nos vamos??-pregunto Ginny, se veia adorable tenia un vestido blanco que le hacia ver su figura muy bonita, con su cabello a media espalda lacio y rojo.

-orale¿eres la ginny que yo conozco?-la admiro Hermione

-ja ja -dijo sarcasticamente- ya parale tu tambien te ves muy bien.

Hermione iba con su vestido azul, con su cabello o media espalda igual lacio se veia muy bonita.  
Estaban bajando por las escaleras hacia la sala comun. Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean se quedaron boca abierta al verlas.  
Ron voltio a ver primero a Hermione (creo que hasta babeo) y luego con una mirada de confusion pregunto -¿quien eres tu?-  
Hermione hizo una mueca de desaprobacion. -ja ja-

Harry le dio un codazo y con la mirada le señalo que siguiera caminando -¿pero quien es ella?- murmuro a Harry que solo sonrio

-hola hermanito-decia Ginny

Ron volteo a verla y sonrio - ¿tu eres mi hermana?

-claro que si tontito!!-

-no me digas tontito!-

-te ves muy bien ginny- interrumpio la pelea de hermanos Harry (la verdad es que Harry volteo a ver primero a la pelirroja y sintiendo su estomago revuelto.

Ginny se sonrojo (jaa! cuando no?) -bueno, gracias tu tambien te ves muy bien...ehh bajamos?

-claro!! oye quien era la del vestido azul, era de Howgarts??-siguio Ron

Ginny y Harry se rieron nadamas. Ron se puso malhumurado.

-¿y entonces Harry, vas a bailar con Cho?- dijo ROn. Ginny sintio como se comenzaba a arderse nadamas al oir el nombre.

-ehh...-dijo Harry como saliendo de sus pensamientos-pss si no? si es mi novia.

Ginny suspiro y paro de caminar de un impulso, madres¿donde estaba Hermione?

-¿que pasa Ginny?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¿Donde esta Herm...?

-Esperen! esperen!-decia un jadeo

Ron vio que era la chica del vestido azul.-Her..HErm..Hermione??-

HErmione sonrio al ver que Ron ya la habia reconocido

-¿donde estabas?-pregunto Ginny con una mirada picara.

-ehh..bueno Justin me entretuvo..-. Ginny le sonrio picaramente

-Justin¿quien es Justin?-pregunto Ron descortesmente.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley...de Hufflepuf...Harry?-dijo mirando a su amigo por un poco de ayuda

-Claro¿como no voy acordarme? el que creyo que era el heredero de slyterin y que lo queria matar??!!-dijo riendo..-claro!-

-creo que ya me disculpe de eso ¿no Harry?.- dijo una voz diferente. Era Justin que se habia acercado. Hermione le sonrio dandole las gracias con un movimiento de labios, justin le guiЯo el ojo. Ron se le estaban empezando arder las mejillas de enojo

-ehh..si..-dijo Harry en disculpa

-bueno...oigan yo me adelanto al Gran Comedor, me muero de sed-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-ehh..yo voy contigo-dijo Harry viendo a sus amigos- Cho me debe de estar esperabdo

Ginny hizo una mueca pero siguio andando al Gran Comedor alado de Harry...Hermione volteo a ver a Ron confusa quien estaba colorado de rabia hasta las orejas.

-bueno, ehh-comenzo Justin diciendo medio nervioso por la mirada de Ron-creo que me adlantare, Ernie y los demas me estan esperando.

-si..,largate..-

-Ron!- pero Justin solo sonrio de lado burlando la escena y le dijo a hermione que la esperaba adentro mientras Ron lo seguiaa matando con la mirada

-si claro nos vemos adentro no?-

-si..y acuerdate que prometiste bailar conmigo no se te vaya olvidar- le dijo Justin apuntandole con el dedo

-noo, como crees? jejeje- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despues se volteo a ver a su amigo cararoja

-¿que pasa?- Ron salio de su trance al oir a su amiga

-¿como puedes andar con ese tipo?-

-¿que?! Es mi amigo!!-

-aja si..y el guiño? ehh ehh y tu sonrisota?-

-bueno...dejame ser feliz ¿si? aparte...¿a ti que te importa?-

-pues, pues no me preguntes eso!- Hermione dejo salir un suspiro como risa y movio la cabeza en forma de desaprobacion.  
Ron estaba enfadado...¿que le pasaba? por que no se lo decia de un jalon y ya. Hizo una mueca.

-perdon...¿vamos a entrar?-

-yo si no se tu-


	2. No tan mal del todo

CAPITULO 2

NO TAN MAL DEL TODO

Ya entrando al Gran Comedor, Harry sintio un jalon.

-corazoncito hasta que llegaste?or que tardaste tanto?-. Era la Chocha que lo habia entrelazado con sus brazos.

-ehh..disculpa como te lo puedo recompensar?-

Cho sonrio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le agarro la mano. Ginny estaba detras de Harry quien ya se le empezaba a ver cara de no estar divirtiendose mucho. Cho la miro con cara de asco y como sabia que Ginny siempre habia muerto por el le paso el brazo por el cuello preguntandole en voz alta por que habia llegado con Ginny.

-¿Ginny?...es la hermana de Ron-

-no seas tonto ya se quien es pero por que llegaste con ella?-

Harry sabia lo celosa que era su novia y tratando de evitar un pleito empezando la fiesta mejor dijo -no llegue con ella solo coincidimos en la entrada-

Ginny hizo un gesto que hubiera querido mentarle la madre pero a pesar de todas las cosas que hubiera querido decirle ahi se afligio pensando por que madres sentia algo por ese cararajada. Ya! era sufuciente, habia sido mucho tiempo ya tenia que olvidarlo.  
Su rostro solo mostraba tristeza.

Unos ojos grises miraban el acto, a la chica pelirroja: su tristeza, primero en sus labios se formo una sonrisa maliciosa, pero despues una mueca de decepcion de si mismo.

Ginny fue a servirse un poco de ponche a una mesa que habia por ahi y escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Hola weasley, lindo vestido-

-¿Que quieres Malfloy? un buen golpe verdad?-

-ayy! y me lo vas a dar tu? no no hoy solo vengo por una pequeña charla, ya sabes-

-jaa!! ponme a prueba si quieres...Charla? estas bien?-

-claroo todavia no he tomado mucho y eso, no pues ya ves la fiesta esta medio aburridona, que pues no tienes nada interesante que contar?-

-no, contigo nada ...-

-bueno por un minuto olvidemos que eres Weasley ¿Si?-

-nooo...mejor olvidemos que eres un Malfloy Ok?-

-segura?? -dijo alzando las cejas con una mueca-como te parezca mejor pero hagamos un intento de hablar civilizadamente-

-eso es algo que esta perooo muy arriba de ti pero bueno si tanto lo deseas...-dijo Ginny aunque lo miro desconfiadamente pensando que se traia algo entre manos. Volteo a ver a Harry y a Cho bailando juntos una balada y luego desvio la mirada. Draco volteo a ver que era lo que veia y sonrio.

-asi que todavia Potter ehh?- burlonamente. Ginny alzo la mirada y se encontro con los ojos de Draco, grises, frios pero amistosos a pesar de todo. Luego volvio a dar una mirada rapida a todo el salon y se dio cuenta que no estaba Crabbe ni Goyle ni ningun Slytherin.

- Y tus amigos? bueno si puedes considerarlos asi digoo...-

Draco sonrio maliciosamente, un mechon le caia en la frente cubriendo parte de sus ojos.

-ningun Slytherin se queda dentro, todos estan afuera, es como si hicieran una segunda fiesta y eso-

-ahh si? y por que no esta el rey de su casa con ellos, no te hacen merecedor entonces?-

-ayy gracias...ya se que me consideras un rey ahora, tu tambien estas como una reina..-

Ginny dio un suspiro...-te da alegria que te considere el rey de esos idiotas?, si que bajas de calidad ehh-

-pero un rey a pesar de todo no?- dijo cinicamente

-bueno bueno...ya... que tonteria entonces por que no estas afuera?-

-por que esta aburrido y ademas aqui hay mas calidad para los ojos si sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica

Ginny solo puso los ojos en blanco pero por adentro sentia una sensacion agradable y la hizo sonreir.

Harry Bailaba con la Chocha, desvio la mirada y vio a Ginny sentada riendo con ¿Draco?  
Algo le decia que se acercara para ver que pasaba pero no podia ni moverse. Cho estaba colgada de el y con una mano hacia su cara hacia si para darle un beso y la mirara a ella.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar afuera?- sugirio Draco

Ginny lo miro, parecia sincero pero todavia desconfiaba de el pero que demonios! por que no arriesgarse un poco ademas se podia entretener solo con mirarlo, mirar lo guapismo que estaba y tambien el hecho de que no queria ver a Harry encaramelado con la Chocha.

-si si si, necesito un poco de aire fresco, pero solo por eso lo hago ¿Ok? si no ni disfrutarias de mi compañia-

-uyyy!! no!! que bueno que necesitas aire si no seria muy aburrido agarrarlo yo solito no?-

Ginny sonrio y se dirigio hacia la cabaña de Hagrid cuando Draco la detuvo con el brazo

-no espera, para alla no, es donde esta la fiesta...ahora sin rey y la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de que alaben a su rey ya sabes un ratito sin mi no se pueden morir no? por que eso de me postro a sus pies...sinceramente...-

-ayy ya callate te tomaste muy enserio eso del rey que tonteria -

-clarooo! bueno como tu digas pues, caminemos hacia otro lado-

Caminaban y caminaban y reian y se molestaban. Eran como una parejita en medio del enamoramiento y los dos se empezaron a dar cuenta de esto. Draco sintio un ligero punzado en el estomago como un recuerdo que le vino.

-bueno, bueno esto fue agradable ¿no?-

-no crei que esa palabra existiera un tu vocabulario Draco jaja-

-buenoo!! tengo que expresar de alguna manera que la pase bien contigo pequitas-

-pues...si, digo fue divertido...-

-ya estamos deacuerdo en algo al fin- dijo Draco y sonrio y no era la misma sonrisa maliciosa sino amistosa. Ginny se empezo a sentir nerviosa.

-ya es tarde, tengo que irme-

-si?? q mala suerte tengo ,temprano para mi y tarde para ti-

-¿Que dices? ya deja de inventar-

"Ohh! no!! que guapo se ve con esos mechones maldicion "Como se puede ver asi?" pensaban Ginny mientras queria despedirse y al mismo tiempo quedarse..."mm..no se esta acercando que hago".  
Draco acerco las manos a la cara de Ginny y esta sintio como su cabeza se acercaba lentamente a la de el. ¿La hiba a besar?  
Ginny desvio la cara y solo sintio como Draco le besaba mitad cachete mitad boca...beso de medio luna

-Que haces?!-

-¿Que? si no hice nada ...gracias a ti...-

-pues que crees...que soy de esas personas que se besan con el primero que se le pone enfrente?-

Draco sonrio y penso que se veia preciosa. -ya ya pues..veo que no pequitas pero ni te imaginas de lo que te has perdido-

-¿De lo que me he perdido? no creo que sea mucho si lo ponemos asi?-

-que estas diciendo que no soy digno de besarte?-

-si eso hago-

Draco hizo una mueca, una sonrisa, una combinacion rara.

-y que tengo que hacer para que tu puedas considerarme, nadamas es un beso no es mucho-

-y por que madres quieres besarme a mi?-

-vas a negar que no la pasamos bien?, acabas de decirme que fue divertido no?-

-y por eso te crees digno de irme besando?- La verdad era que si estaba empezando ansiar ese beso, pero tambien sabia que era Draco Malfloy y solo podria estar jugando con ella, pero dioos como se veia por que lo retaba tanto?

-pues por algo se empieza ¿no?, es mas te hago una propuesta si no te gusta el beso pues puedes decir que soy un pichacorta y toda la cosa-

-eso lo digo aunque no lo compruebe-

-por que es que me retas tanto eh...eso me gusta pero...- Se habia acercado mas a Ginny y ella aun no reaccionaba a esto, no lo iba a desaprovechar,  
rapidamente tomo su cara y acerco a sus labios tiernamente. Ginny lo sintio, era tan bueno como habia dicho, la experiencia seguramente penso, no lo sentia con amor pero si un dejo de pasion aun asi recciono y lo empujo.

-¿Que te pasa?

-yaa..yaa no lo disfrutaste, oie me dijiste que me ibas a besar como nadie lo habia hecho no?ue paso por ahi?-

-por que madres hiciste eso...aparte...si eso era...no me dejaste ni repirar- y lo jalo hacia ella denuevo para besarlo a su manera.

-wuuuw! pense que no eras de las que besaba con el primero que blabla...-

-oohh ya callate! si no lo soy...pero que! si te has acercado mas de una vez a mi no?- dijo Ginny con ironia

-ya pequitas no te compliques la vida...tu solo vivela ¿ok?

-jajja ok ok eres raro Draco pero bueno...adios-dijo Ginny picaramente y dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
Dio la vuelta y se diriigio a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ya estando en su cama recordo toda la noche. ?ue es lo que habia pasado? Habia besado a Draco Malfloy!! al que odiaba con toda su alma hace pocas horas pero que guapo estaba el maldito. Guapo y sexy , habia comenzado a reir y luego penso en que pensarian sus hermanos, y Hermione...y Harry...Pensando en esto fue que se quedo dormida.


	3. Una desilusion

CAPITULO 3

UNA DESILUSION

Ya al amanecer Ginny oyo unas risitas a lo lejos de alegria, vio que era Hermione que estaba en su cama riendo sola.  
Ginny sonrio y se apoyo sobre una mano.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto vacilante. Hermione se empezo a reir mas fuerte y se tapo la boca con la mano.  
Ginny la miro ce?da y Hermione capto su mirada.

-yap...lo siento esque pues...Justin- solo dijo como si fuera algo logico.

-¿Justin?...ay ay tuvieron una noche romanticona, a la luz de la luna lujuriosa ¿verdad?-

-No Ginny que te pasa...eres demasiado cursi-

-claro que no!! como te atreves yo que apenas y digo la palabra amor, bueno ese no es el caso ¿Que paso?-

_-¿Tienes frio?_

_Hermione y Justin estaban caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts desde hace mucho tiempo ya._

_-ehh..un poco si- Justin la jalo de la mano hacia el hasta que quedaron frente a frente muy pegados. Hermione sonrio._

_-¿Quieres que te abrace?- pregunto picaramente, Hermione solo rio y sintio los brazos de Justin en su cuerpo, ella rodeo su espalda con los suyos. Paso un rato y Justin se empezo a despegar, cambio de posicion el brazo a la cintura de Hermione y con el otro le levanto la barbilla y comenzo acercar su cara con la de hermione.  
HErmione sintio su corazon acelerar y se dejo llevar ahora ella tambien acercaba su cara a la de el hasta que sus labios se tocaron, primero fue muy lento pero luego empezaron acelerar sin querer despegarse.  
Se detuvieron y Justin encerro sus manos con las de Hermione._

_-sintio algo aqui en el estomago- dijo seriamente Justin ...¿seriamente?_

_-¿Como que?- pregunto tiernamente Hermione. Justin llevo una de las manos de Hermione hacia donde estaba si corazon y sintio un pulso despacio pero muy fuerte. Volteo a verlo a la cara y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios con la mano en la mejilla de Justin._

_-adios, la pase muy bien- dijo dulcemente. Justin sonrio. -yo tambien-_

Despues de todo lo contado Ginny empezo a reirse, Hermione casi la mata con la mirada.

-Ahora que te pasa? no te hubiera contado!!-

Ginny siguio riendo- No, no!! -dijo entre risas -es que son tan lindooos! oooh l'amour pero ?or eso te estabas riendo?-

Hermine la miro "mira quien habla"

-Que, acaso tu noche estuvo mejor?-

Ginny paro de de sonreir de un jalon brusco y recordo su noche que la tenia tan confundida.  
Hermione fue la que rio ahora. -¿Que paso?-

-nada-dijo con voz ahogada y se encamino al baño

-ay ya!! como que nada esa mirada no es de nada Ginny Weasley!!-

-dejame que me urge jaja-

PUM!! una puerta asoto el lugar cuando la abrieron de un golpe.

-HERMIONE GRANGER!!-dijo furiosa una chica de cabello rubio- ¿Como te atreviste? Que eres una puta o que??!-

Hermione la miro confusa -¿Que tienes Lavander?- pregunto alterada

-? LO BESASTE?!!- Lavander estaba mas que furiosa. Hermione se empezo a molestar y se paro tambien.

-Que bese a quien? Primero explicate!-

Ginny salio del baño apresurada y Harry y Ron entraron al cuarto para chismear que pasaba.

-　ACEPTA QUE LO BESASTE!! y quien sabe que mas!!...aggh que asco!!-

-QUE BESE A QUIEN!!??

Ron movio los labios en forma de "a quien".

-A MI NOVIO!!-dijo Lavander apuntandose a ella misma- A JUSTIN!!-

Hermione se quedo atonita. ¿Justin su novio? eso no tenia sentido...estaba muy confundida y debio expresarlo en la mirada por que Lavander sonrio maliciosa y murmuro -ves, que zorra- Hermione tenia el estomago revuelto.

-¿Besaste a Justin?- dijo Ron enfurecido

-Yo...no..no sabia Lavander, enserio el jamas me dijo...y-

-No te creo! El caso es que no quiero verte rondando por el ok?!-

Lavander dio medio vuelta y salio con toda su tropa con quien habia entrado.  
Hermione se dejo caer en el suelo con mirada de odio y tristeza.

Ginny no sabia que decir - Hermi...-

-¿Lo besaste?- dijo Ron en un tono golpeado. Hermione levanto la mirada. Ginny lo hizo para atras con uno de sus brazos y le murmuro al oido "ahora no es tiempo de tus celos" y miro a Harry por un poco de ayuda.

-Ron...ven quiero enseñarte algo-

-ahorita no quiero ver nada Harry-

-es que no te estoy preguntando, es importante-dijo empujandolo hacia la puerta sin dejarlo contestar.

-Ginny ¿Te das cuenta? Que tonta fui!- dijo Hermione con la voz ronca y con la mirada agachada.

-No fuiste! tu no sabias, el pendejo es el pero la que esta peor es Lavander esta pero bien idiota viniendo a reclamarte cuando el que tuvo la culpa fue su noviecito, y ya no se debe llorar cuando la leche se ha derramado-

Hermione sonrio por esa metafora de Ginny pero dejo escapar unas lagrimas.

-mira, ya lo que se pierde el! aahh pero como me da ganas de darle un puñetazo a esa guereja ¿Que se cree, yo la agarro y tu le pegas o al reves si te parece y justin ni se diga la que le espera...-

-Ginny, ginny ya balbuceas...-

-lo siento hermi sabes que no soy muy buena tratando de consolar...pero hago lo mejor que puedo y enserio que no vale la pena alguien asi..Fijate en lo que le hizo a la guereja-

-gracias Ginny, si quieres adelantate a desayunar yo bajo mas tarde-

-si quieres te traigo algo, si no quieres bajar-

-¿Enserio? si porfavor Pero no es molestia?-

-para nada de molestias, tu esperame que luego regreso-

Hermione sonrio.

-¿Que te pasa Harry por que me empujaste?- dijo Ron confuso

Harry lo miro preocupante- tienes que ver como esta Hermione tambien-

-¿Esta de como?-

Harry movio la cabeza en forma de desaprobacion.

-Ron, mira...tal vez...-

Ron lo interrumpio -Harry ya se, soy un idiota-

Harry se quedo confuso- No ¿Como que idiota?-

-bueno ya te habras dado cuenta de...lo de Hermione- le brillaron los ojos azules.

-¿Que te gusta? Es mas que obvio!!-

-ya!! pero ¿Que hago?-

-yo digo que ayudarla, no se esta ahi para ella, reconfortarla, darle animos! yo que se!-

-sii...eso es lo que hare, pero primero a comer-

Harry sonrio nunca iba a cambiar su amigo. Dijo en tono vacilante -ahh y nada de tus celos-

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintio que la jalaban de un brazo.  
Cuando pudo reaccionar y abrir los ojos se encontro con unos grises en una aula desocupada.

- Y ahora que?-

-De que?- dijo con una sonrisa en forma de mueca tan afines de el -te veo preucapada ¿te pasa algo?-

-Que? desde cuando te preocupa eso...y si si lo estoy bueno maso bueno no se-

-eres todo un caso...me diviertes ¿sabes?-

Ginny alza las cejas con sorpresa.

-bueno y...que te pasa?

-no, no nada, bueno es que creeras que la guereja de Lavander le fue a gritotear a Hermi por aaahh pinche pendejo ese Justin!-

-¿que paso?

-nada, la tomo de su juguetito-

-ahh...-

Ginny lo olio, nunca lo habia notado pero olia realmente bien, vio su cara con el pelo caido y mechones cayendole.

-bueno y en fin...¿Que es eso de jalarme por los pasillos?-

Draco rio. -lo hace mas emocionante ¿no?- y rapidamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Hermione se recosto en su cama y sollozo pero un ruido la distrajo. Ron habia entrado al cuarto.

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-ayy ¿Cuantas veces te has metido tu a nuestro cuarto?-

-¿No has comido nada?-

-no...ginny me hiba a traer donde se habra metido-

Hermione agacho la mirada, y Ron le sonrio y la levanto con su mano, vio sus ojos brillosos y toda su cara sonrojada. Vio sus labios llamando a gritos los suyos ¿Lo haria? se quedaron asi un rato y despues Ron cambio de opinion y sin decir nada salio de la habitacion a la suya. Hermione solo lo siguio con la mirada sin hablar despues aparecio una pequeña sonrisa y se acosto en su cama. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se volvio abrir.

-Hermi, aqui esta unos ricos emparedados de jalea o de jamon, escoje tu-

-Que te paso?-

-De que?-contesto Ginny rapidamente

-jaja, no nada olvidalo-

Ginny sonrio y Hermione igual. -Ya estas mejor?-

-mmm...supongo la verdad no vale la pena- dijo con una sonrisa medio falsa

-pss obvio que no, parece que nunca me escuchas- y las dos amigas se empezaron a reir.


	4. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 4

SENTIMIENTOS

-entonces que¿Lo vas hacer?- dijo una chica de Slytherin a otro de pelo rubio.

Draco solo la miro friamente -ya empece, no puedo echarme para atras ¿ tu que?-

-pues ya quedamos que los hermanitos ¿no?-

-Natalie ¿Por que exactamente ellos?-

-bueno y ¿Por que no? solo se me ocurrio o ¿iTenes algo en contra?-

-si ademas ya quedaron, yo soy testigo- se junto a la platica un chico de cabello negro - te estas ablandando Draco¿Que te hizo la niña?-

-callate Blaise!! esta bien, esta bien pero ¿Cuanto tiempo?-

-tu decides cuanto...pero no te tardes-

Draco se quedo callado ¿Lo haria o no?-

------

Harry iba camino al Gran Comedor cuando vio pasar a Ginny, sus cabellos sueltos y jugando en su cabeza, su mirada serena...espera era la hermana menor de Ron...y que madres? ...y Cho?

-Hola Harry-llego Ginny con una sonrisa

Harry la miro ¿Como diantres habia llegado hasta el? le sonrio- ¿Que hay Ginny?-

-Nada aqui nadamas- dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendole a alguien, le brillaban los ojos.

------

Draco miro a Ginny que le sonreia pero ella hablaba con Harry, le sonrio a Ginny pero le dio rabia cuando Harry volteo y lo amenazo con la mirada. Draco lo imito. En los ojos se veia el odio.

------

Harry volteo a ver que era lo veia Ginny y vio a Draco, lo miro con odio.  
Ginny siguio a Draco con la mirada que se encamino hacia una rubia ojos azules y sintio celos ¿Celos? por Draco...

-¿Desde cuando se sonrien y platican asi como si nada?- Harry le pregunto con rabia

-¿Como si nada? EL no me ha hecho nada a mi-dijo molesta ya de por si

-Ginny eres mi amiga ¿verdad?-

-Si...y eso que tiene que ver o que?-

-Draco y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos y ninguno de tus hermanos la verdad y tu tienes amistad con el-

-Y eso que? No rompo ninguna ley o si? Puedo ser amiga de los dos ¿no?-

"y algo mas" Ginny dio media vuelta y se encamino a quien sabe donde. Harry busco a Cho.

-----

Draco saludo a Natalie que lo miraba divertida

-Uyy!! tienes rival y nadamas que el Popotito-

-Callate ¿si?-Draco siguio observando a Ginny que discutia con Harry y enojada se daba la vuelta. Natalie sacandolo de sus observaciones le dijo:

-y ya la tienes? O todavia intentas?-

-A ti eso no te importa ?i? Bueno...-dijo cambiando de opinion ante la mirada de asesinadora de Natalie y se escho a reir- la verdad no lo se...tendre que ver-

-no sera que la ni? enserio te importa Draquis?-

Draco la miro y solo le envio una miradita de callate"

-Es una Weasley ?o?-

-Si una Weasley solo eso, pero parece otra cosa-dijo Natalie acercandose mas a Draco ¡Como lo queria!- no que va...Tu solo tienes ojos para mi-

Draco solo reia.- Nunca te rindes ¿verdad?-

-no negaras que me extrañas- dijo Natalie acercandose a los labios de Draco y besandolo, el le corresponde pero sentia que algo estaba mal.

-vamonos de aqui- le dijo Natalie al oido. Como si esa fuera la señal que esperaba Draco la quito de sus brazos y se alejp hacia la torre de Slytherin. No sabia por que se sentia tan mal como si hubiera engañado a ginny pero era imposible si apenas y eran algo y aunque fueran a el nunca le importo enga?r a Natalie y ¿por que esta vez era diferente ¿estaria sintiendo algo por la pecosa Weasley?

Ya era tarde y no habia nada que hacer en Hogwarts asi que Ginny bajo a dar un paseito por el castillo. Iba caminando lentamente cuando vio a un rubio con la mirada hacia abajo y se veia enojado. El panorama la divirtio, sin buscarlo dio con lo que ella queria.

-¿Que paso?- le dijo desde lejos. Draco alzo la mirada y se asombro sonrio por que en lo que el estaba pensando aparecio frente a el. Se acerco a ella y la jalo tiernamente hacia un pasillo donde no pasaba gente, despues la recargo en la pared donde ella despacio se iba resbalando jalandolo del brazo hasta que los dos quedaron sentados. Ginny parecia divertida y eso le hizo sonreir a Draco.  
Draco tocaba su con su mano acariciandola.

-¿Que discutias con Potter?-pregunto hablando al fin.

Ginny rio. -Nada importante- dijo acariciando su cabello rubio. Draco se acerco a ella para besarla tocaron los labios dulcemente. Ginny lo paro con la mano.

-Draco..¿Que es esto¿me quieres? -

Draco se asombro de la pregunta y lo puso a pensar. La vio a ella con una mirada calmada, sus ojos brillosos, sus pecas...

-si ginny me fascinas- dijo pero con la punzada en el estomago. Ginny se conmovio con la respuesta.

Solo despues se dio cuenta de que no le contesto su pregunta, querer no es lo mismo que fascinar que se acerca mas a gustar...ahh le dolia la cabeza.  
Pero despues de todo asi era como se empezaba... gustando, no se iban a querer tan rapido menos un Malfloy y una Weasley.  
Pensandolo asi bien bien bien...ella no lo queria pero si empezaba a sentir algo.

Al igual que Ginny, Hermione salio a ehh...¨La biblioteca?, bueno a alguna parte del castillo. Iba caminando pensando...en...en sus ojos azules y su cabello ehh..acariciable. Pero en vez de ver los ojos azules vio a unos castaños que ya conocia.

-Hermione he estado pensando en ti todo el dia!!- era Justin parecia un poco nervioso pero tenia un sonrisa. Hermione solo le dio una mirada muy fuerte y dio un paso para seguir caminando pero Justin la jalo de un brazo.

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo nervioso

-¿Que me pasa?...QUE ME PASA?! DIME TU!!-intento serenarse como si no le importara- eres un mentiroso, la verdad no quiero perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo solo quiero decirte que no quiero que me vuelvas a preguntar eso y por favor dejame en paz ¿si?-

Justin alzo los ojos y se puso serio y enojado.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- Hermione le dio una mirada dura y ya seriamente dijo...

-te dije que no me volvieras a preguntar eso, pero en fin me hubieras dicho que tenias novia a lo mejor y hasta haciamos trio ¿no?-sarcasticamente

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Justin que movio los labios para querer decir algo pero nada salio de su boca. Hasta que al fin pudo hablar

-¿de que hablas hermi?-dijo en tono dulce pero con un nerviosismo por detras

-de Lavander tu novia, solo dejame en paz, no quiero volver a verte!!- y se alejo corriendo.

Justin soloo pudo verla marcharse sin hacer nada "Como se habra enterado! Como?!"


	5. Traicion

CAPITULO 5

TRAICION

Harry estaba pensando en su cuarto...Cho, la queria pero ya no le producia el mismo efecto y ahora veia a alguien que mas que nunca imagino que le llamara su atencion. ¿Pero como no podia hacerlo? Era hermosa, sus ojos, sus pecas y su cabello rojo largo acariciable que aunque ya lo habia rozado nunca lo habia apreciado. Pero ella ultimamente no parecia verlo como antes con su cara de atencion y no se sonrojaba y ademas la forma como vio a Malfloy ese dia y la sonrisa...

-Ginny...Ginny...-decia una voz dulce que ya conocia.

Ginny abrio los ojos, no sabia donde se encontraba pero definitavamente no era su cuarto y estaba con...

-Draco¿que paso? dime que no...-dijo nerviosamente

-no...te quedaste dormida simplemente y te traje aca por que no podia entrar a Gryffindor ni siquiera se donde es-dijo Draco divertido. Se veia tan bien con su cabello revuelto y cayendole y sus ojos brillosos-

Draco vio a Ginnny que tambien estaba con el cabello y sus ojos brillosos..

-Y donde es aqui...?-empezo Ginny- espera¿que hora es?-

-descuida hoy es sabado no tenemos clases-

-pero aun asi se daran cuenta de que no estuve!-

-no lo habia pensando-

-me tengo que ir!!...ademas tengo hambre...tu no?-

Draco rio y dijo que si que fueran a cambiarse e ir al GRan Comedor. DRaco atrajo a Ginny hacia si por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso y la abrazo.

-te ves hermosa durmiendo-

-uuy si!, con toda la babota ahi, no??- y los empezaron a reir y se fueron cada quien a su sala.

Ya en el Gran COmedor fue a su mesa donde Hermione le preguntaba que si donde habia estado.

-esque..sali a dar un paseito en la ma?na lo siento-

-ahh ok ya se me hacia raro-

Harry la vio y ya no le cabia duda que le atraia y le sonrio y empezaron a platicar animadamente y a reir los dos-

Draco desde lejos la vio con Harry. "no! lo sabia..Sabia que no se habia olvidado de ese idiota cararajada"  
estaba tan enojado que Natalie se dio cuenta.

-¿que pasa Draquis¿algo enojado por la escena?-

-no..para nada de que me voy a enojar? y no me digas Draquis!! ya sabes que no me importa, es la pobretona facil de manejar pero tampoco negemos que esta buena algo de compañiaa asi por un tiempo pss vale la pena-

Pero por dentro sentia que se moria, claro que la queria no podia dejar de pensar en ella.  
Se levanto y salio a caminar un rato, solo a pensar.

-¿quieres ir afuera un rato a caminar?-le pregunto Harry a ginny.

Queria estar con ella a solas, queria ya descifrar que era lo que sentia.

-claro, vamos-

Tenian rato en caminar hasta que se sentaron por el lago a descansar un poco.

-voy a dejar a Cho- dijo Harry seriamente

-¿por que o que?- dijo Ginny extrañada

-esque Ginny me he dado cuenta que ya no siento lo mismo, la quiero pero no es lo mismo aparte de que creo que hay alguien mas que- sonrio y no dejo de verla- de verdad me gusta.

-?nserio?...nunca pense que dejarias a la chocha ouups digo Cho...bueno que la dejaras por alguien mas debe ser una musa- dijo Ginny divertida pero a la vez extra?da por la forma en la miraba Harry...seria ¿seria ella? No eso no podria ser.

-si Ginny, es increible y mas que tardara tanto tiempo en darme cuenta- dijo Harry acercandose mas a ella y le tomo su barbilla para atraerla hacia el ["eso era con lo que tanto habia soñado..al fin". Harry llego a rozar los labios de Ginny cuando alguien aparecio...

-engañndo a tu angel CHo Potter?- dijo una voz amarga y agria llena de odio

"DRaco!! no podia ser que estuviera ahi" Ginny se sentia super mal,,,que iba a pensar! pero...

-y nadamas con la pobretona y sucia Weasley, comadrejina..¿que dira el hermanito?-volteo a ver a Ginny con enojo, se sentia dolido y traicionado.

-¿que?!! claro eso es todo lo que soy para ti ¿verdad? Una sucia y pobretona Weasley-mirandolo con enojo

Harry la miro sorprendido y DRaco igual pero el sentimiento de traicion no se le pasaba...

-Largate de aqui Malfloy- dijo Harry

-Tu no me vas a decir que hacer Popotito...-

-Harry, Harry...-alquien lo llamaba, era Cho. No le quedaba mas que ir y ahi le diria todo...

Ginny y Draco se quedaron solos mirandose con dolor.

-¿Como pudiste Ginny?-

-Me tomo por sorpresa! Lo iba a parar pero entonces llegaste, enserio me iba alejar! Yo si se lo que siento Draco pero yo que soy para ti eh?-

-si tanto parecia que estabas haciendo resistencia, era lo que querias! siempre lo has querido!-

-QUerido!! no lo voy a negar asi como tu no puedes negar que quisiste a Natalie o si?? pero bueno yo no soy lo suficiente para ti...soy solo una sucia y pobretona..y no se que mas...no me hables- se quiso dar la vuelta pero Draco la tomo por un brazo

-no se por que dije eso, yo...estaba lleno de odio cuando te vi- la jalo de la cinturia- Ginny tu me encantas ¿como crees que iba a reaccionar?- y la beso , la beso y no la soltaba no queria deharlas paso todo su cuerpo con las manos al igual que ella a el de el y luego la beso en el cuello y ella estaba embriagada por el olor de su locion, ella igual olia rico y no se querian separar. Ginny estaba contra la pared, como llegaron a una ni cuenta se dieron,solo sintiendo sus caricias, se dejaban llevar hasta que empezaron a cesar. Draco le sonrio, sus cabellos cayendole, sus ojos brillosos.

-Ginny no te olvides de mi-

-no lo hare, no podria, Harry ya no...-

-te creere-


	6. ¿Buenas Noticias?

Capitulo 6

¿Buenas Noticas?

A la mañana siguiente Ginny acostada, se sentia en las nubes, por un aparte sabia que Draco la volvia loca cuandolo miraba, sus ojos, cuando le dirigia una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nadie conocia y eso era lo que mas le emocionaba, enserio lo empezaba a querer y Harry con lo que le dijo, ya sabia que no le producia el mismo efecto que antes pero Harry era Harry, alguien a quien siempre habia querido y que todavia no olvidaba por completo. Estaba entre sus pensamientos cuando una voz llego llena de alegria.

-Ginny!! Ya lo sabes, ya sabes que paso??-

-Hermione! Estaba durmiendo placidamente- dijo en tono soñoliento y luego en broma- ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-Gin..no lo dirias asi en broma si supieras...-

-bueno bueno yaaa..dime de una vez pues..-

-Esq te va encantar la noticia!!-

-pero tu me vas a desencantar verdad?- dijo burlonamente

-No... le dejaremos esa parte a Harry - dijo Hermione sonriendole y guiñandole un ojo. Ginny solo fruncio el cejo pero las tripas se le revolvieron.

-?e que hablas?-

-De que Cho, hizo un escandalo ahorita en el Gran Comedor, lo hubieras visto!! Empezo a gritarle a Harry y hacer su berrinche de que habia venido a verlo y le venia con sorpresa de que...-y ahi hizo un mueca con los labios y el brazo- de que ya no sentia lo mismo y blablablablablablablabla...

Ginny ya no escuchaba, entonces fue enserio. Harry si la termino y no era broma lo que le decia y ahora ?ue haria?.

-Gin..Gin..Ginny!!-dijo Hermione dando un grito.

-No estoy sorda Hermione, te oigo-dijo sarcasticamente

-Pero..que paso? Se supone que debes de estar dando de saltitos y todo eso por que ¿sabes que? creo que te va invitar al baile. Ginny arqueo las cejas -¿Que baile?-

-El de San Valentin¿te imaginas? y si si ¿te llega? (osea le declara su amor).

Ginny estaba sumida en sus pensamientos -El nunca me hacer caso y falta mucho para ese baile por que apenas estamos empezando Enero (bueno entonces ni tanto)-dijo sin pensarlo

-aaaah vamos Gin no te pongas asi simplemente ponte feliz por el hecho de ya no esta con esa Chinchan-

Ginny sonrio nerviosamente.- si...me muero de hambre, Hermione se quedo extrañada ¿Por que estab actuando asi? Se supone que tendria que estar toda contenta y hablando de ella, sobre lo que se pondria aunque todavia faltara y que le diria y se pondrian a investigar si ella er ala razon de su decision de terminar con la Chocha. Ella tambien tenia problemas y estaba muy feliz, aunque Ron ya repentinamente no le hablara, ni siquiera para pelear...y lo veia muy pegadito a una guera-ojos azules de Slytherin pero Justin habia cortado con Lavander entonces ella lo odiaba y el la seguia buscando pero ella no le contestaba e hizo una mueca de decepcion.

-Supiste lo de hoy?- dijo una voz maliciosamente

-¿Que cosa?- contesto Draco aunque claro que lo sabia, habia estado ahi y sabia tambien la razon y por eso estaba un poco, bueno no, estaba MUY nervioso y preocupado aunque Ginny se parecia que lo queria pero...

-Lo que hizo Potter que ya termino con la Chang y ella hizo un berrinche!! Enserio...la queria golpear de como se puso- decia Natalie con alegria.

-Ahh...eso? Si lo vi ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Natalie? Pense que era con Weasley no con el pobre Popotito con el de andabas muy pegadita-

-¿Que celoso acaso? pero en fin yo lo digo por tu Weasley!! Mejor cuidalo si no quieres que te la arrebaten y tu sabes muy bien por que es lo de Ronnie-

-Lo de RONNIE??- dijo divertido Draco empezo a reirse. Natalie solo se fue arrepentida y con la cabeza gacha.

Draco empezo a caminar cuando se encuentra con ella, la iba a llamar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Gin! Al fin te encuentro!!-era Harry. Ginny lo voltio a ver con nerviosismo - estabas en la sala todavia verdad flojita??- y le acomodo un mechon detras de la oreja y le acaricio la oreja a lo que Ginny le hizo temblar. Draco solo lo miraba con rabia. Como se atrevia!! COMO!! A tocar a SU Ginny!!

-Ehh...-porque?! Por que actuaba asi? Como una tonta!! (pensaba Ginny)-

-Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer? -dijo Harry

-Ehh...sssi lo recuerdo-dijo secamente al fin Ginny

-¿Que pasa?-

-Nada...sabes tengo mucha hambre, voy a desayunar-

-Te acompaño?-

-No, esta bien, creo que deverias ayudar a Hermi aahmm creo que mi estupido hermano...-

-Ahh de Natalie no?, si tienes razon, ire...-y le dio una gran sonrisa que como iman hizo que sonriera tambien.

Draco lepodria haber dado un golpe cuando paso Harry pero se limito a seguir a Ginny y jalarla como siempre.  
Cuando Ginny sintio el jalon sabia quien era y se le revolvio el estomago de pensar si sabria, que le diria y muchas mas idiotcees que se le ocurrian.  
Cuando al fin se miraron, los 2 con miradas nerviosas, nadie se atrevia hablar pero Draco sonrio sarcasticamente lo que le extrañp a Ginny y quien fruncio el ceño. Draco se le acercaba a Ginny quien estaba apoyada en la pared ( que raro\) y le puso una mano en el cachete y la miro a los ojos.  
LOs ojos de Ginny brillaron al igual que los grises y los dos respiraban el mismo aire por que estaban muy cerca que sus narices rozaban y Ginny acariciaba el cabello de Draco entonces cerro lo ojos y sintio los labios suaves de Draco y ese algo que le hacia continuar y no dejar de besarlo.  
Pero se le acababa el aire e hizo un ademan para respirar al igual que Draco respiraban el mismo aire y sus narices rozaban suavemente y lo sentia tan cerca de ella que no se queria alejar ni un centimetro, dio un pequeño suspiro, como una leve risita.

-Draco, je ¿sientes como suena mi estomago?- sonriendo, pero Draco no sonria solo dijo ironicamente

-¿Que? son mariposas o algo por el estilo?- e hizo una mueca sarcastica

-jaa..puede que si pero entonces ellas se mueran de hambre- dijo en un tono burlon tambien pero miraba los ojos a Draco suplidamente que Draco empezaba a sonreir ya sin su mueca.

-si? entonces hay que alimentarlas - y le dio un pequeñobeso suave y se alejo hacia su torre y Ginny a comer

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Comun leyendo un libro cuando Ron se le acerca.

-Hola! Oye ya casi no hablamos, verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mmm.. has de estar muy ocupado para prestarme atencion, lo entiendo.-dijo sarcasticamente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¿Quien es Natalie?, la guera esa...-dijo y ya lo miro a los ojos ¿Por que se comportaba asi? Tenia todo el derecho de andar con alguien, pero bueno tal vez no con una Slytherin.

-Entiendo...estas celosa verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa MUY maliciosa

-Yo?? Celosa?? de que?? Sueña Weasley- dijo ironicamente pero se puso algo sonrojada y Ron se dio cuenta "si supiera, si supiera cuanto la quiero!  
Y por ella cambiaria todo pero.."

Hermione volvio a su libro pero miraba de reojo a Ron que no la dejaba de ver estupidamente.

-Que ma...-empezo Hermione volteandolo a ver pero no pudo seguir por que Ron se le acerco tanto a ella que le sello los labios y al fin los estaba sintientiendo, sus labios humedos y que tanto llamaban a los de el.

-Hermi...-empezo Ron cuando se separo de ella para respirar pero no tardo tanto por que Hermione ya lo besaba de nuevo hasta que se separaron (q rtardo un poco por cierto). Al separarse solo se quedaron viendo Hermione se mordia los labios y Ron hacia sus muecas pero seguian viendose. Comenzaron a reirse y Ron le dijo ya seriamente:

-Hermione escuchame- empezo Ron levantandole la barbilla con la mano- se que me he estado comportando como un idiota, bueno que siempre me comporto como un idiota contigo pero solo es...solo es por que me gustas muchisimo y te quiero no sabes cuanto- Ron no podia creer que lo hubiera dicho tan serio y hubiera sido tan facil ¿Desde cuando pudo haberselo dicho?

-Ron! Yo tambien te quiero muchisimo!!-

Despues de eso siguieron besandose y haciendo muchas otras cosas tambien. Llevaban ya tiempo asi cuando escucharon que llegaba alguien.

-Harry ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Hermione dulcemente

-¿Que? Ahh nada ¿No han visto a Ginny? Es que no se ultimamente no la encuentro siento qu eme evita creo que la asuste, no debi decirle que me gustaba!- dijo algoenojado consigo mismo.

-No lo se Harry yo no la veo ultimamente tampoco y esta un poco rara como que algo emocionante le paso pero no se asustada??

-¿Y no crees que es por Harry? Emocionada por saber que al fin su sueño se hizo realidad y asustada por que, por que asi es mi hermana!-


	7. El cuarto

Capitulo 7

El cuarto

Mientras hablaban de ella, Ginny sentada a la orilla del rio sintiendo como el aire juagaba con su cabello. Pensaba que Draco no estaba igual desde ese dia de lo de Cho-Harry , que habia estado desde ahi y casi no lo veia y la verdad es que estraЯaba esos jalones inesperados para poder conocerse mas y sentirlo cada vez mas cerca. su olor y el roce de su cabello, si! como lo extraЯaba!! Y por otra parte estaba Harry , habia estado evitandolo por que la ponia nerviosa, no sabia por que pero no queria experimentar sentimientos con Harry para no poner en duda los de Draco aunque empezaba hacerlo y eso la desesperaba.

A lo lejos se acercaba alguien tenia una gran opresion en el estomago y hacia una mueca de duda ya estaba mas cerca de ella cuando se paro de golpe e hizo crujir una rama. Ginny voltio al oir el crujido y vio a DRaco viendola extraЯamente y despues empezo a sonreirle tiernamente.  
Ginny le sonrio de vuelta. Draco se acerco mas a ella hasta sentarse a su lado e hizo una mueca de duda otra vez. Al verla le brillaban los ojos raramente pero algo desesperados tambien como los de ella.  
Busco su mano y empezo acariciarla, Ginny sonrio y Harry desaparecio de su mente.

-Draco ©Donde has estado? Te he extraЯado demasiado.

-Lo se yo tambien te he extraЯado como loco pero no se que me paso, pense que querias a ese Potter y que no se, me senti inseguro...-

-Pero de que? Te dije que estaria contigo! ©no confias en mi?.- ginny lo miraba a los ojos no cabia duda que era verdad lo que decia.

-Ahora si Ginny- Draco sonrio y tomo su barbilla para besarla, la recosto contra el pasto y recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de ella. Ginny lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su cuello y su cabello y atrayendelo hacia si oara besarlo denuevo, era como un ciclo.  
Segui recorriendo su cuerpo y empezo lentamente a levantarle su blusa. Ginny abrio los ojos de golpe y lo empujo, Draco la miraba desconcertado y con la respiracion entre cortada. Ginny se divirtio al verlo con el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillosos, un poco sonrosado..

-aqui no Draco, todo mundo nos puede ver-fruncia el ceЯo y volteando ver al castillo y alrededor se le ocurrio una idea.

-Cierto, ven Ginny, te ensaЯare algo...- Ginny dudo

-no es nada malo, ©confias en mi?- dijo Draco burlonamente pero tierno al mismo tiempo.Ginny sonrio. Asintio y lo tomo de la mano.

-Si, confio en ti,que paso?-. Draco sonrio y le dio un pequeЯo beso en lo labios pero por una razon se sintio muy mal.

Draco tomado de l amano de ginny se encamino por un sendero, Ginny nunca habia tomado ese camino y en realidad estaba un poco escondido, sentia nervios pero al mismo tiempo era el hombre que amaba no tenia por que tener dudas. Draco de vez en vez la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba en el cuello.  
ginny solo sintia como su cuerpo se desmonoraba. Cuando voltio a ver a los alrededores se percato que estaban cerca del campo de Quidditch e iban camino a las montaЯas.

-Draco, ©a donde vamos? No hay salida por alla-

-Solo espera Ginny-

Llegaron al limite de las montaЯas,Ginny se paro mirando las montaЯas extraЯada. Rio y la llevo hasta las ultimas dos montaЯas y se paro en medio de las dos.  
Buscaba algo.

-bueno, aqui es.-

-Ehm... que...© bonito?-

Draco rodo los ojos.

-©Que se supone que venimos a ver?-

DE repente como si entre las dos montaЯas hubiera una abertura Draco camino al principio dudoso pero algo lo hizo seguro y atrevo la division como si hubiera una gran abertura. Ginny se quedo boca abierta y le costo varios minutos en reaccionar y caminar hacia la division.

Era muy pequeЯo el espacio, como una cueva muy pequeЯa iluminada solo por una antorcha y por la luz que entraba de la pequeЯa abertura. Estaba completamente vacia.

-©Que es aqui Draco?- dijo Ginny confundida

-Ehm...un recibidor, por asi decirlo-

Ginny asintio no muy convencida . Draco noto su confusion.

-Esto solo es el principio, ven aqui..- Le tendi la mano y se la beso, con la otra agarro una antorcha.

De repente ginny tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo de Draco por que sintio como la succionaban hacia arriba.  
Cuando pudo abrir los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo caia lentamente con el de Draco, vio que estaban en un cuarto.

ERa un cuarto muy lujoso, estaba en forma circular, una parte de la pared tenia tres puertas negras y a un lado de ellas una antorcha como la de la cueva.  
Una cama en el centro y a sus pies una alfombra con un escudo y el centro una M.  
Habian muebles y mesas y una chimenea encendida. Habia una gran ventana al lado izquierdo de la cama, casi ocupaba la mitad de la pared.  
Al mirar a traves Ginny pudo ver todo el lago, el castillo de Howgarts, el bosque, hasta alcanzaba a ver la cabaЯa de Hagrid.

-Draco...yo ya he estado aqui! si!, ©verdad? Ese dia que me quede dormida pero yo pense que estaba en Howgarts de hecho, estabamos en Howgarts! Por que sali del castillo, yo pense que estaba en tu sala comun y que tu tenias tu propio cuarto, algo ilogico pero podia ser verdad aun, pero...©como no vi esta ventana?  
©Estaban corridas las ventanas, verdad? Oie ©esa antorcha es como un traslador no? Pero entonces donde estamos..-tomo un repiro-©Que...donde es esto?-

Draco perplejo y con las cejas hacia arriba y sonriendo burlonamente comenzo hablar.

-En efecto, ves estas tres puertas? Bueno...la primera de la izquierda es el baЯo, la segunda lleva a Howgarts sales de un cuadro que esta por las mazmorras donde esta la sala comun de Slytherin que fue donde tuviste tu preciosa confusion y la tercera esta cerrada es la que lleva a mi casa. Yo soy el unico que sabe de esta habitacion aparte de ti claro. Este cuarto lo contruyo en secreto el abuelo de mi padre para que pudiera venir aqui sin ninguna distraccion a relajarse y asi fue pasando de generacion hasta mi. Ginny prometeme que no le contaras a nadie.-

-Claro que no le voy a contar a nadie! Que insulto! pero bueno si... te lo prometo pero entonces puedes entrar desde Howgarts?-

-Sip, por el cuadro que saliste tu el otro dia, claro que necesitas la contraseЯa-

-ya veo...que interasante ha de ser muy bueno tener algo asi-

-Pues si, tiene sus beneficios pero es mejor compartirlo con alguien...- y la atrajo hacia el, cargandola como bebe.

-Ahora...me haces el favor gentil dama- dijo Draco llevandola hasta las cortinas para que las cerrara.

-Claro, claro-

Draco la acomoda en la cama y empezo a besarla, Ginny sintio como la emocion recorria desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Era algo indescriptible.  
Los besos fueron aumentando de grado y Draco comenzco a subierle la blusa a Ginny lo que esta vez no lo freno.  
Sintio sus pechos y los beso, su cuello ,su estomago, besaba cada parte de ella sin ningun lugar que faltara, poco a poco fue desnudandola y con las pequeЯas manos de ginny ayudo a quitarle su camiseta y su pantalon.

©DOnde estara Ginny?- pregunto Harry a sus amigos por centesima vez

-Ni... idea-


	8. Sin pensar

**Bueno primero que nada mil gracias Gelia Potter-Weasley en realidad ya no pensaba continuar mi historia por falta de reviews e inspiracion y tu hiciste ladiferencia al ponerme en tus favoritos y todo y tambien a todos los demas que comentaron y me pusieron en sus favoritos! **

** Asi que todos lo que lean la historia y no dejen review LOS VOY...! jajaja no pero por fa dejen reviews en realidad si son muy importantes aun aunque piensen que la historia es pesima! jajaja asi que aqui se acepta todo tipo de comentario! **

**Quedo un poco corto este capitulo pero bueno espero que les guste, es un poco..que poco..es muy pasional y desenfrenado! **

** Adiuuu!!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

SIN PENSAR

-Ya es muy tarde para que no haya regresado y este alla afuera..¿que hara?

-Pues lo que este haciendo no es asunto nuestro, es su vida ya dejenla en paz- dijo Hermione defendiendola

-Pero...¿con quien estara? -

-¿Y si esta sola? -

-¿En donde estara?-

-¿Que hara?-

-...-Solo se oian suspiros desesperado de sus amigos, los estaba desesperando.

-¿Por que no regresa?-

-Bueno ya Harry!! POR QUE NO SALES Y LA BUSCAS, ¿QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO O QUE?-dijo Ron ya muy desesperado y sentia que le estaba arruinando la velada con Hermione.

Harry se quedo pensando y de pronto se puso serio.

-No es eso, es puro morbo!-dijo Hermione riendo. Harry puso mala cara y sonrio.

-¿Que tal que si? -dijo Harry y sonrio.

Hermione y Ron sol se quedaron mirando y pensando.

-YA SE! lo tengo..Que estupido en tardarme tanto en pensar en esto!-

Salio corriendo de la habitacion dejando a sus amigos ceñudos.

-Esto...-Harry traia en sus manos un pergamino en blanco y se veia algo viejo.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-No..Harry no estaria bien y lo sabes-dijo Hermione ceЯuda.

-Es increible Harry!!-sonrio Ron

-No, no creo que a nadie le gustaria que lo espiarian y menos Ginny, ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita como para hacer lo que quiera y estar donde sea-

-No lo creo Hermione-dijo Ron

-Ron! ¡¿Te gustaria saber que te estuvieron espiando solo por que no tuviste el gusto de decir a donde madres ibas?!

-Hermione, Hermione, entiendeme, solo sera esta vez, estoy muy preocupado, y esto de aqui no sale ¿entendidos?-dijo Harry

Hermione solo se cruzo de brazos y los miraba con reproche, negando con la cabeza - A mi no me metan es esto!- y salio de la habitacion refunfuñando

Harry y Ron estuvieron buscando a Ginny en el Mapa por mas de una y jamas la encontraron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco besaba apasionadamente a Ginny, no dejaba un solo lugar de su piel sin ser besaba. Desde sus tobillos hasta los ojos.  
Ginny gimio cuando sintio como Draco pasaba su lengua por su vientre hasta sus pechos donde mordia y besaba sus pechos. Ese gemido volvio loco a Draco lo cual hizo que la besara mas apasionadamente. Este sentia que ya no iba a aguantar mas sin estar dentro de ella. Ginny movio su vientre contra el cuerpo de Draco, Draco entendio este movimiento y rapidamente bajo sus boxers. Ginny abrio los ojos, sabia que lo estaba por venir, pero era su primera vez y esto hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, Draco capto su mirada y le susurro "no te preocupes Ginny, si no quieres que lo haga, solo dimelo.  
Ginny sintio como su cuerpo era recorrido por una descarga de electricidad.."Draco, si quiero"  
Draco sonrio y la beso en los labios mientras lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella. Era un dolor poco soportable lo cual hizo que Ginny diera un gritito. Draco le susurraba en el odio "no te preocupes, el dolor pasara pronto, estas hermosa", despues mordia su oreja. Y fue verdad, el dolor paso y sentia placer, iban al mismo compas mientras los ojos de Ginny estaban hechizados por los ojos grises de Draco que brillaban.  
Despues la pasion gano y pronto se vieron araЯandose y besandose como locos hasta alcanzar el cielo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de mañana y Ginny desperto encontrandose alado de un Draco sereno, tapado hasta las caderas dejando ver el cuerpo del rubio. "Merlin es sexy" penso Ginny, recordando su noche, suspiro y sonrio con una mueca.

-Buenos dias hermosa-

Ginny dio un respingo pues habia estado completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Hola..-dijo timidamente lo cual hizo que Draco sonriera con una mueca acercandose a ella y dandole un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrio y lo miro a los ojos unos segundos.

-¿QUE PASA?- dijo asustado Draco por que rapidamente Ginny dio un grito mientras se incorparaba totalmente de la cama buscando sus ropas.

-Me quede dormida Draco!, es muy tarde, jamas regrese a la sala comun!!-

-Calmate seguro nadie se dio cuenta- Draco ya se habia levantado y se hallaba tomando a Ginny de los hombros, mientras ella se cambiaba a toda velocidad.

-¡¿QUe?! no creo que Herminone no se haya dado cuenta, tengo que apresurarme-

-Que va...no lo creo..-Draco hablaba tranquilamente- sabes..fue maravilloso ¿no crees? te juro que me fascinas pequitas-

Ginny lo observo con una sonrisa y lo beso mientras hacia su cuerpo hacia atras para que el no pudiera tomarla de la cintura. Draco reia pues ella no habia logrado que no la tomara, pronto se libero de sus manos y salio por las mazmorras con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Weasley?-le dijo una voz extraЯamente-¿Que haces aqui?-

Era Natalie quien se encontraba muy dolida ya que la actitud de Ron hacia ella habia cambiado repentinamente.

-Na..da..-Ginny estaba nerviosa sin saber por que-iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor pero me despiste y tome otro camino.- "Que tonteria, claro que no te va a creer"penso Ginny

Natalie alzo las cejas sorprendida...

-¿Crees que soy idiota o que? Andas buscando a Draco ¿no es cierto?-dijo en tono burlon- lamento decepcionarte niña pero ya esta ocupado ¿ok? asi que te aconsejo que te vayas alejando de el, es solo por tu propio bien veras luego Draco tiene una forma de ver las cosas muy diferente a otras personas...ahh! y hazme un favor por fa..vele diciendo a tu querido hermano que se vaya olvidando de mi ¿si?, Eres un amor-  
Se dio la vuelta sensualmente y con una sonrisa ironica. Se detuvo a examinar el cuadro donde era la salida del cuarto de Draco.

Ginny siguio su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor pensando si alguna vez Draco la habia llevado a ese lugar sintiendo un punzaso en el estomago. Todo mundo se habia enterado de la relacion Natalie-Draco la cual se rumoraba haber sido muy pasional y muy atractiva por los dos lados.  
Llegando a la torre de Gryffindor encontro a Harry, Ron y Hermione en la sala comun.

-¡AL FIN TE DIGNAS EN VENIR! ¿DONDE MADRES ESTABAS?-grito Ron en tono parentesco. Ginny lo miro ceñuda

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia!-

-A lo mejor no...pero nos tenias muy preocupados Ginny- esta vez fue Harry quien hablo y sin saber por que eso enfurecio a Ginny.

-MIREN EN REALIDAD NO TIENEN POR QUE ANDARME DICIENDOME NADA, ¡NO LES INTERESA!-

-OOH!¡CLARO QUE NOS ITERESA JOVENCITA!-vocifero ROn

Ginny los miro con ojos encolarisados y Hermione trato de calmar un poco las cosas.

-Bueno el caso es que estas bien, si no nos quieres decir no importa pero si nos tenias muy preocupados-

-NOO! CLARO QUE NOS VA A DECIR QUE HIZO, ¡NO LLEGO EN TODA LA NOCHE! ¿DONDE ESTABAS?- Ron otra vez

Ginny sabia que estaba en desventaja, ya no podia reprimir mas las preguntas por mas que quisiera, claramente pasar la noche fuera de su cuarto era muy mal visto por sus hermanos y amigos. Asi que rodo los ojos y mintio lo mejor que pudo.

-Estaba con Luna me quede en su cuarto consolandola, ultimamente ha estado muy triste y afligida por un desamor, problemas con su familia y al parecer no le ha ido muy bien en la escuela-

Ginny se quedo expectante creo que decir que Luna estaba triste no habia sido la mejor de las ideas ya que siempre andaba revoloteando por todas partes pero al parecer sus amigos se quedaron mas relajados, ya luego hablaria con Luna. A la unica que al parecer no habia engaЯado fue a Hermione pero a lo mejor despues podria arreglar las cosas con ella.

Ron, Harry y Hermione sabian muy bien que estaba engañandoles pero no querian o no podian reclamar ya que como explicarle que la habian estado vigilando ya que habian checado el Mapa Merodeador miles de veces o acaso se les habia olvidado algun lugar?

-Esta bien Ginny, te estare vigilando no creas que no eh!-le apunto con el dedo ROn

Harry solo la miraba decepcionado y Hermione solo estaba tratando de analizar las cosas. Ginny se dirigia a su cuarto cuando Harry le hablo.

-Eh Ginny espera..-Hermione y Ron contuvieron el aliento, pensaron que les iba a decir que era mentira por que la habian estado espiando pero solamente le dijo- cuando hayas terminaod de cambiarte y todo ¿me podrias acompañar a comer y dar un paseo?-

Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

-ehh..-lo habia pensado mucho ¿Que tenia de malo salir con su amigo a pasear, su amigo que le habia dicho que le gustaba..penso una parte de cerebro..pero si decia que no..¿no sospecharian Ron y Hermione de algo? y en realidad a lo mejor Draco ni los veia..

-Claroo..como no..-

Mientras caia el agua, Ginny pensaba en lo sucedido con un dejo de nervios puesto que habia ido mas alla, por una parte se moria de verguenza y se sentia como sucia pero luego pensaba que era algo normal en las personas que se querian, "¡no se!, ¡estoy tan confundida!" y Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿sospechaban algo? neeeh! Ya estaba divagando ¿o no?

-Que linda te ves- le decia Harry a Ginny cuando se la encontro en la sala comun, Ginny se sonrojo por que en realidad solo llevaba puesto unos jeans y una tank rosa con el cabello suelto y las puntas onduladas pero naturales y algo de gloss.

-Gracias...-

Bajaron juntos a desayunar y platicar de nada en realidad y Harry estuvo a punto de pregunarle donde estaba en realidad pero se contuvo varias veces. En ocasiones Ginny perdia la mirada y suspiraba fuertemente.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Como que?-

-no se, te veo medio...ida...

-No, no para nada son las hormonas femeninas, ya sabes- hizo con un gesto con la mano

A lo lejos Draco miraba la escena, tenia unos celos tremendos que eran dificiles de aceptar, el se habia acostado con varias chicas ya "¿una mas que podia diferenciar?" pensaba pero sentia en el pecho una presion que no entendia, con una mueca dio media vuelta y se encontro con..

-Blaise...¿Natalie?...¿Por que me miran asi?-dijo con indiferencia

-Oh..nadamas Draco, sabes yo creo que ya es hora ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Ya es hora?-dijo alzando las cejas..-si ya es hora..ja..ja Blaise ¿desde cuando tienes tu el valor de mandarme a mi?-

Blaise se quedo callado y Natalie fue la que hablo ahora.

-Draquis, Draquis en realidad haces lo que quieras pero...¿que es esa lucecita en tus ojos?...acaso veo ¿amor?-dijo Natalie provocandolo. Draco hizo una mueca complacida.

-Me crees tan frio ¿incapaz de amar?-

-Pues no...se que me quisiste a mi, me lastimaria tanto que amaras a alguien que no fuera yo...-

-Ah ok Natalie, pero sabes algo si qiuero amar a alguien, no es por ser grosero peor no te pediria permiso, ahora "amor"-dijo con sorna- me ire a dar un baЯo-

Natalie lo vio con una sonrisa -¿no quieres compañia?-

Draco volteo a ver a cierta pelirroja y un cararajada y le invadio una ira tremenda.

-Sabes que creo que compañia no me sienta nada mal-

Mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras y paso a un lado del cuadro de la entrada hacia el cuarto secreto, sintio una paz al recordar la noche pasada y cambio de opinion..

-Sabes Natalie, creo que de aqui yo puedo seguir solo pero gracias por acompañarme hasta aca..-

Natalie se quedo helada y empujo a Draco con furia hacia una pared.

-Nadie Draco, nadie se burla de mi, ni siquiera tu ¿me oiste?- Draco solto una risita como diciendo "¿cuantas veces no lo hice?". Esto hizo enojar mas a Natalie que con gran falsedad sonrio y le planto un beso apasionado.

Ginny logro zafarse de Harry diciendole que le urgia ir al baЯo pues habia estado con el desde la mañana y ya se estaba ocultando el sol y las ansias de ver a su Draco cada vez se hacian mas fuertes. Asi que se encamino hacia el cuadro de una serpiente vestida de caballero con escudo y una espada que en realidad era algo comica pero era la entrada de carto secreto de los Malfloys.

Ginny se acercaba cada vez mas al lugar y veia como una pareja se besaba con pasion, sus manos estaban desenfrenadas y sus cuerpos tan juntos que sus cabelleras rubias se confundian, incluso parecio ver que el hombre tenia la mano por adentro de la blusa de la mujer. Al verlos detenidamente Ginny casi se muere en ese instante "oh no..ese cabron!" penso Ginny

-¡CABRON!-cuando escucho su voz decir esa palabra se dio cuenta que habia pensado en voz alta.. en voz muy alta lo cual hizo que la pareja se separara.

Ginny salio disparada hacia el lado contrario seguida por Draco.

-Ginny! GIN!...¡ESPERA!-

Draco corria atras de ella, el que lo viera corriendo atras de una chica y mas que esa chica fuera una Weasley gritando su nombre desesperadamente a EL! a DRACO MALFLOY!..que iba a pasar son su orgullo y su fama ..en ese momento no penso en nada o no le importaba eso solo queria decir una cosa ¿no es asi?.

Ginny estaba llegando ya hacia el campito del lago, ahi fue donde se tropezo con algun tronco, rama, roca..no llego a sentir la textura de la cosa en realidad. Cayo detiendo el golpe con sus manos, escucho los pasos de alguien acercandose a ella asi que trato de incorporarse lo mas rapido posible.  
Ese alguien intento ayudarla a levarse.

-SUELTAME MALDITO CABRON-

-Ginny..¿Que te sucede?- Ginny sintio palidecer de verguenza pues la persona era ¡nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter!

-Harry..pense que eras alguien mas lo siento..-

-Alguien como...¿Malfloy?-

Ginny lo volteo a ver con un nudo en el estomago haciendo un gesto burlon.

-Si tu hermano y yo lo vimos correr tras de ti, ROn lo detuvo quien sabe que le habra dicho aunque en realidad hubiera preferido yo ser el quien lo hubiera detenido..¿Que fue lo que te hizo?-

Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y Harry la abrazo no sabia por que pero la entendia y eso lo ponia furioso no queria aceptar que habia alguien mas en el corazoncito de Ginny...es mas ¡no lo iba aceptar! Tomo su barbilla y la beso, un beso apasionado y con lo vulnerable que estaba Ginny esta solo se dejo llevar.

Un respiro cortado por la agitacion se oyo venir. Un rubio contemplo a escena con el corazon queriendosele salir del pecho y una furia lo recorrio de pies a cabeza.

Sin pensarlo avanzo hacia a Harry y le pego un buen puñ.etazo en en la cabeza. (n/a: esque este hombre nunca piensa.  
Harry se hizo para atras y Ginny grito alarmada pues en realidad una parte de ese golpe la habia rozado a ella tambien haciendo que parte de la frente le sangrara.

-Mira lo que has hecho Malfloy, pero me las pagaras- dijo Harry sacando su varita

Draco miro a Ginny avergonzado, sintiendo un mar de emociones dentro de el.

-¡Expelliarmus!-le grito Draco rapidamente a Harry haciendo que su varita cayera muy lejos de el, se avalanzo contra el pegandole tambien a este en la cara del rubio, hubo muchos puñetazos por todas partes hasta que cayeron los dos al suelo.

Ginny desesperada saco su varita diciendo unas palabras hizo que los dos colegiales se separaran a una considerable distancia donde no podian tocarse.

-BUENO YA! VEANSE LOS DOS PELEANDO EXACTAMENTE ¿PORQUE?, TU DRACO NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A PEGARLE, ENTIENDO QUE TU TE DEFENDISTE HARRY-dijo rapidamente al ver que el muchacho abria la boca para protestar, lentamente Ginny se acerco hasta el y le toco la cara.

-Mira como lo dejaste Malfloy, ¡No tenias ningun derecho!- aunque en verdad Draco tampoco se veia muy bien que digamos en su palida y afilada cara.

-Ginny..-dejo escapar no sabia como decirle o como explicar lo que habia hecho..asi que sin pensar (jajaja) estupidamente le dijo

-¡TE ESTABA BESANDO GINNY!-

-ahh..y ¿acaso no viste que yo tambien lo besaba a el? Por cierto un beso que...-dio un suspiro falso- como nunca me han besado-...uyyy golpe bajo! para Draco quien puso una mueca de total. Harry sonrio.

-En cualquier caso MALFLOY TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE PUEDO HACER Y QUE NO!-exclamo Ginny para dar entender que nada sucedia entre ellos aunque no sabia si de todas maneras eso ya no iba aclarar nada.Ginny se acerco lo mas que pudo a Draco y en voz baja para que solo escuchara el..

-Que te quede claro huroncito que no voy a ser tu pendejita y que de ahora en adelante no eres nadie para mi y no quiero que te me acerques, me das asco- Ginny no supo de donde saco ese valor para decir todas esas cosas y reprimir las lagrimas que estaban en un punto de desbordarse.

Se alejo caminando a paso firme, dejando a los dos hombres aturdidos con la respiracion agitada y viendose con odio.

**Que tal..que tal..lo deje hasta aqui por que no se si estos dos van a dialogar exactamente despues de todo**

**y tambien tengo pensado continuar despues de dos años ya que hayan salido de Howgarts pero no se esta en proceso mi mente..**

**Pero bueno ya saben que dejen reviews por fa! si no!,no continuo! Al menos que me inspire! (sin reviews no hay ganas de inspiracion jajaja no) **

**Se aceptan sugerencias tambien que me ayuden a saber como continuar!**


End file.
